masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JediSpectre117
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:JediSpectre117 page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Commdor (Talk) 19:10, July 4, 2011 Pausing the Language Policy vote As I jumped the gun a bit on the voting, effectively skipping the Discussion phase, would you mind pausing the vote on my Language Policy proposal, so that the changes could be discussed? Profile Question It says on your profile that you have three Shepards: 1 pure Paragon, 1 pure Renegade, and another based on your personality. If I were to guess, the Paragon Shepard is Spacer/War Hero and the Renegade Shepard is Earthborn/Ruthless. But what is the backstory for the Shepard based on your personality? Is it Colonist/Sole Survivor, is it Earthborn/ War Hero? What is the backstory for the character based on you?RiftJargon 13:49, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :You are right about the para and rena backstory's. The one based on my personality is the same as the Paragon, though mite change it when I do it on computer. Its more the diaoluge and decisions that reveal my personality. Will put it up at some point but heres two examples. Talking with Garrus I agree with everything he says about being a spectre but gave him into trouble and say that I will only do things as long as they dont hurt innocent people. Had there been the option when your dealing with the C-sec guy, volus and quarian I would have killed both the volus and C-sec or realy beat them up for being Racist. User:JediSpectre117 15:43 ,August 22, 2011(UTC) For me it's generally the same type of Shepard again and again: Spacer/War Hero/Soldier. I like being the hero and I have this idea that the more Paragon choices I make the more likely the outcome of Mass Effect 3 will end with Shepard staying alive, humanity being praised, and an all-around "happy" ending. That's why I'm always Paragon + choose Spacer/War Hero. I'm always the Soldier class because the first time I played Mass Effect 1, I was a Soldier because they got to use the Assault Rifle. And over time, I got to be really good with it. I can play on Insanity like it's child's play. There are only two things in the Mass Effect trilogy that have ever given me trouble on Insanity and that's the Battle for Object Rho and a few of the Pinnacle Station simulations. I've tried playing as Renegade and as other classes, but it just doesn't do it for me.RiftJargon 15:36, August 21, 2011 (UTC) User talk:JediSpectre117]] fanfic I remeber that you metioned a site for Mass Effect fanfic in some blog a while back. Can you give me a link? --Hello (talk) 16:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Sure here is a link to the front page http://www.fanfiction.net/ all you need to do from there is go to games and find mass effect,if you want crossovers it ask you to choose a second franchise e.g. Halo or star wars. --JediSpectre117 (talk) 18:50, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Blog Comment Can I assume that you are the anon who left a comment belong your long one on a recent blog? Lancer1289 (talk) 06:21, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :No, I've been logged onto wikia all the time the past few days, haven't been logged out once. I think it's the same anon who was talking with LilyheartsLiara and Nord Ronnoc at the near far bottom of the blog. If you wish I can sign out and write a post so the IP's can be compared. JediSpectre117 (talk) 06:51, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I'll take your word for it. Lancer1289 (talk) 06:56, April 10, 2013 (UTC)